Cave of Doom
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #13 Cave of Doom in the "New Mission" series. Captain Kirk and Spock take a landing party to a planet and end up being held captive. Chekov has been placed in charge of the Enterprise and can not reach them. Mr. Spock's son, SJ and Capt. Kirk's daughter in-law are also in the landing party. A rating of "T" for some torture.


26

#13 Cave of Doom

"Captain, we are coming upon another planet. We are within scanner range and you may be interested in this one."

Kirk stepped out of his chair, ready to stretch his legs. He walked up to Spock's console. "Report."

"A small class M planet with typical nitrogen, oxygen atmosphere. Their sun is quite close to the planet. I would compare it to Vulcan more than your Earth."

Kirk pulled his collar from his neck. "I better not wear the extra t-shirt down there. Of course you and Ensign Spock will be quite comfortable."

"Lt. Uhura, tell Ensign Spock, Dr. Kirk and two security guards to meet us in the transporter room."

"Aye, Captain."

"Chekov take us into orbit."

"Yes, Captain."

"Sulu, slow to one quarter impulse engines."

"Yes, sir."

"Chekov, you have the conn while we're gone. Absolutely no one else beams down to the planet. Mr. Spock, follow me."

"Aye, Captain," Chekov smiled.

The Captain motioned to Lt. Uhura to keep an eye on him. She returned a smile and finished with the landing party instructions.

He met the landing party in the transporter room and passed out their communicators and phasers.

"Dr. Kirk do you have everything you need?"

"Don't worry, Captain, Dr. McCoy shoved everything under the sun in my med-bag."

Kirk smiled and said, "Energize, Mr. Styles."

"Energizing, sir."

The planet was as Mr. Spock said, much like Vulcan. The red and orange sky glowed with humid heat and a hot breeze. Kirk began to sweat within seconds.

Tall rock formations were in the area with sandy soil and some vegetation. Ensign Spock began to monitor the area and clip a few samples.

The group continued to explore the area. A loud sound like a boulder crashing to the ground sounded behind them. As they turned a group of men quickly surrounded them on all sides and pulled Dr. Kirk's equipment from her and threw her to the ground.

She quickly stood up and gave a quick kick to the groin of the man who threw her down. Kirk went to help her but was grabbed by two other men. All their phasers and communicators were taken from them.

Joanna continued to protect herself from the one man when he stood up and chuckled at her, "Such spirit in one so small and surrounded by so many of us." He nodded to his friends and two of them seized her arms and brought her kicking to the rest of the group.

Kirk took her by one arm and said, "At ease, Doctor."

Kirk stood straight and said, "I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We represent the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace, we mean you no harm."

The tall one said, "Well, Captain James Kirk, I am Quantos." He looked to his men and said, "Take them."

They were roughly shoved down a narrow path, to a cluster of solid rock formations. They followed one of the men into a cave and walked for a long distance. Kirk and Spock were trying to remember all of the turns they had taken when they came to a door.

Quantos came to the front of the group and opened a door. Inside the room was well lit and much cooler than outside. They were shoved inside the room and left alone.

Kirk went to his daughter in-law, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir, they took me by surprise."

"Everyone else, just get comfortable. We'll have to let them make the next move."

He walked over to Spock and the two whispered, "Spock, there was no humanoids registered on our scanners."

"No, Captain, I did detect a magnetic field before they appeared. It may have interfered with the scanners. Although they must be advanced enough to dig through these caves and have a power source. Who they are, is just a guess."

The door opened up and Quantos appeared with a female and the three men. "Captain, this is Reena, she will bring whatever refreshments you may need."

"Quantos, why are you holding us here?"

"Captain, in all good time." Quantos left but the three men remained with Reena.

"Captain, what does your group need?"

"Just some water and fruit, perhaps."

She waved her hand over a particular spot in the wall and a window opened. Inside was a pitcher of a liquid, glasses and a bowl of fruit.

"You will find, Captain that all of these are safe for you to consume."

She left the tray on a small table.

"Reena, why is he holding us here?"

"Captain, I am not sure. We will treat you well if you cooperate."

From behind them SJ let out a painful cry. He bent over and dropped to his knees.

Dr. Joanna ran to his side, "SJ, what's wrong?"

"My stomach, it's on fire," he moaned. He rolled to the floor on his side holding his stomach.

"Captain, they have my medical bag."

"Reena, you need to retrieve her medical bag."

Reena looked startled as she watched SJ roll on the ground. She turned to the three men and said, "Konta, retrieve the bag she had."

The man left and Joanna tried to make SJ comfortable.

Reena waved her hand over the window again. The bag appeared and she gave it to Joanna. She ran the scanner over him and looked at SJ. He winked at her.

"Captain, can we get him a soft spot to lay?"

Reena nodded to the other man and he left. He quickly returned with a long cushion to lay him on.

Spock and one of the security guards helped to pick him up. Joanna continued to monitor him and gave him an injection with nothing in it.

Kirk squatted down, "What's the diagnosis?"

"He has a flare up of an indigestion problem he's had before. With the dry heat and lack of water, it irritated his stomach and intestines. He needs rest and fluids, Captain."

The Captain stood and faced Reena, "I need to see Quantos."

"Captain, he will be here later."

The Captain took a step closer to her and said, "I appreciate your compassion. I'm not sure why we are being held here, perhaps you could enlighten me," he touched her arm and walked her to an area out of ear shot of the guard.

Reena was slightly flustered. She had never seen green eyes before. She looked around the room and said, "These other two, they are not like you."

Kirk looked at Spock and his son, "No, they are from the planet, Vulcan. We all serve together."

"I must go now. If you have any other needs, we will serve you."

"Reena, don't go. Come sit over here." Kirk led her to a bench. "Is Quantos your leader?"

Reena touched her hair as Kirk leaned in closer. "Yes, he is the leader of our people. He is strong and kind when he wants to be, but other times, he is not."

"You have to have an idea of what he wants with us?"

"Captain, I can not say and I must go." She stood up and almost ran for the door. She and the guards left.

Spock asked, "Did you find out anything, Captain?"

"No, not really. Although I think she's afraid of Quantos." Kirk looked around the cave-like room. He walked closer to Spock and whispered, "I'm not totally sure we're not being listened to, so be careful what you say. Pass it around."

Spock nodded and discreetly spoke to their security guards. The Captain knelt next to SJ and Joanna. "Ensign, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay, Captain. Do not worry about me."

"Just be careful what you say, we might be monitored."

Joanna brushed SJ's hair from his forehead to make sure he did not have a fever. She whispered, "What are you up too?"

"Nothing, yet."

She smiled so no one could see. "This had better be good," she said as she leaned over his head to make sure he was comfortable.

She stood and went to Spock, "Sir, he'll be fine."

"Doctor, he has already informed me," he said softly into his hand.

She nodded in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Enterprise Chekov was frantic trying to locate the landing party. They had disappeared off of their scanners almost immediately and they were one hour late in checking in.

"Lt. Uhura, are you picking up anything from under the surface?"

"No, Chekov."

Of all the times the Captain left him in charge and he had to disappear. He thought about going down below himself, but the Captain left specific orders for no on else to beam down.

Chekov glanced over at Mr. Sulu and walked up to him, "Any suggestions vould be greatly appreciated, Lieutenant."

"I think the only thing we can do is wait for a time. It could be a storm or magnetic field that is interfering with the communicators and scanners."

Chekov returned to the Captains chair and said, "I feel a yellow alert right at the base of my neck. Very vell, ve vill vait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quantos appeared at the door. Three security guards followed him in. He walked near SJ.

"Is this one still ill?

Kirk nodded just as SJ jumped up and knocked Quantos to the ground. Quantos's guards jumped on SJ and the Captain.

Quantos angrily yelled, "Kirk come with me."

Kirk pulled away from the guard and said to Quantos, "Not until you tell me what you plan to do with my crew."

"Captain, you are hardly in a position to question my authority." He nodded to the guard who roughly pushed the Captain out of the room. The door slid shut behind him.

Kirk was pushed down a hallway to a small room. The guard grabbed the Captain and pulled him to the center of the room and attached cuffs with chains on them. He then raised the chains so that his feet barely touched the floor.

Kirk was becoming annoyed more than frightened. "Quantos!"

Quantos entered the room with a leather whip with small metal pieces attached to the tips. Kirk watched as Quantos circled the room. Even though the room was cool, Kirk began to sweat.

Quantos snapped the whip within an inch of Kirk's face. "Perhaps now, Captain, you will tell me the true reason for your 'visit'."

"I have already told you. We are exploring this region of the galaxy. We have no intentions of hurting you."

Quantos let the first lash rip across the Captain's back. He bit his tongue trying to not let out a sound. He swung again and Kirk felt it higher on his back and shoulder. The pain was almost intolerable. The metal tip ripped his skin.

"Kirk, tell me. What is your purpose?"

Quantos came around and grabbed Kirk by his hair to pull his head up. "I do not wish to hurt you further. Tell me the truth."

"I am."

Quantos gave him two more lashes. One was close to his face. He felt his legs give out and prayed his crewmen could not hear. He would not let out a sound.

Quantos took two deep breaths and snapped the whip with all his might. Kirk retreated into unconsciousness. Quantos was breathing hard and admired this Captain's will to remain quiet. He signaled to the guard for the water. He splashed a cupful in the Captain's face but he remained unconscious.

"Take him back to the others, perhaps they will see the wisdom in speaking the truth."

The door to their prison opened and two guards threw the Captain to the floor. The security guards tried to fight their way out but the three guards over powered them and left.

Joanna and Spock lifted the Captain. His shirt was torn to pieces and blood pooled down his back. SJ sat up and said, "Put him here."

Joanna cut off his shirt and used the water from the pitcher to clean his back. She sprayed his skin with a disinfectant and antibiotic spray.

Spock knelt down, "Jim, can you hear me?"

Joanna fought back tears and went into doctor mode. She scanned his body and found no internal injuries.

"He's in shock. I gave him something for the pain and to help him rest. I don't want to put him entirely out. I have no idea what they'll do with him."

"It will be good to let him rest for now," Spock said.

"Mr. Spock, can you?" she asked.

"I will try to help him with the pain." He turned the Captain's head so he could place his hands on his face and went into a mind meld with the Captain. Spock jerked his hands back and became aware of the intense pain that he was in. "Doctor, keep him sedated."

The door opened again and Quantos pointed at Mr. Spock. "You, the Vulcan, follow me."

SJ stepped towards him, but Spock motioned for him to stop. SJ noticed a change in his Father's appearance. He had already prepared himself for deep meditation.

An agonizing time past when Mr. Spock was thrown back into the room.

SJ caught him.

Joanna yelled, "We need fresh bedding. Reena said to ask for anything we needed."

The guard nodded and left. Reena returned with a soft cushion and water to clean the wounds. She acted as if this occurred everyday.

Joanna grabbed her hand, "Reena, why does he do this? We are no threat to him?"

"I must go."

Joanna cut Spock's shirt off and cleaned the green blood off of his back. His injuries were much deeper than the Captain's. SJ assisted as she disinfected and closed the deeper wounds. She wrapped his back in thick bandages and adjusted her injection for his Vulcan physiology.

SJ said softly, "He has gone into a healing trance. We can do no more for him."

The two security guards had been quietly speaking with each other. It was their job to protect the officers and they felt guilty at not fulfilling their duty.

When SJ was leaning over his father with Joanna she slipped him two scalpels that were in her bag. He slid them up his sleeve. She also adjusted her syringe with a medication that would knock out an Andromida septan.

They knew one of them would be next and so they quietly prepared. The security guards lounged at each side of the door and listened for an approach. SJ was going to use the Vulcan pinch when the opportunity arose. Joanna was ready for anything. She trembled inside at the horrors she had seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ensign Chekov to Lt. Commander Scott."

"Yes, Chekov, any news from the landing party?"

"No sir, not a word."

"On my way, laddie."

Chekov, Scotty, Lt. Uhura and Lt. Sulu conferred in the small meeting room off the bridge.

"Mr. Scott, it's been five hours. Ve can't find them with our scanners. I vant to go down vit a landing party and try to find them, but the Captain made it clear not to beam anyone down."

"Yes, laddie, I heard his orders."

Chekov asked, "If we aim one of our phasers near where we last had them on the scanner and did short blasts, maybe the scanner will be able to detect their presence,"

Mr. Scott growled in anger, "It would put them all in danger if we misfired and hit them. I canna let that happen. Chekov I'm afraid it's a sit and wait situation."

Chekov said, "Ve vill scan the surface and try to detect any change. That is all I can think of for now."

Scotty put his hands on the young Ensigns shoulders, "You're doing everything correct, lad. Hang in there."

He was beginning to dread the moment Captain Kirk left it up to him to keep his ship and crew safe.

When they returned to the bridge Ensign Kirk had arrived. He looked at Mr. Scott, "Scotty?"

"Not a word yet, Lucas. We'll just have to be patient."

Lucas went to Chekov and asked, "Permission to remain on the bridge?"

'Yes, Ensign, you can assist Ensign Benton on the scanners."

Chekov took the Captain's chair and finally realized why the Captain felt he had to always be in the landing party. He could not stand sitting and not know how his own crew was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joanna tried to get the Captain to sip some liquid but he remained asleep.

With his special hearing SJ signaled the guards to be ready.

The door slid open and two guards entered. They were immediately jumped by the guards and SJ used the Vulcan pinch to knock them out. Joanna gave each an injection that would have them sleeping for hours.

SJ removed the weapons from the guards and searched for their communicators. Without them the Enterprise would not be able to locate or beam them aboard.

"Joanna, stay here with the Captain and Mr. Spock, we'll have to try and find our communicators."

"Wait, SJ, maybe you should try to reach Reena."

"We'll try to find her. Will you be ok here?"

"Yes, just go, quickly."

The three left. SJ led them down a hall they came upon another door to a room.

"Let's try it," SJ whispered.

The guard pushed a button on a door and inside Reena came to her feet quickly. They went inside and SJ pulled her to him, "Where are our communicators?"

"I do not know."

"Yes, you do." He pushed her up against the wall and demanded again, "the weapons, Reena, where are they."

He grabbed her arm and motioned for the guards to open the door. Using the stolen weapons from the guard they were ready to confront anyone.

They went back to their room and put Reena in with Joanna.

"We will try to find the room with our weapons. I'm leaving Cpl. Jackson with you."

SJ and Cpl Meacham began to check doors in the hallway.

SJ said, "It's funny, we've only seen Reena, the three security guards and Quantos."

"Do you suppose that's all there are?"

"That I don't know, but let's keep searching."

They ran as quietly as they could through the cave hallways. SJ stopped abruptly and held up his hand to the guard. At the crossways of the hallway Quantos and the third guard ran by them.

SJ yelled, "Quantos, stop."

Quantos stopped and brought his hand up to fire his weapon but Cpl. Meacham shot him, and Quantos fell to the ground. SJ shot the guard.

SJ kicked the weapons away and Meacham gathered them. They checked their clothing but did not find their communicators.

"We'll take them back to where the Captain is ." They half dragged and half carried the two back.

Once inside SJ could see his Father was sitting up. He went to him. "Father?"

"I am, somewhat well, SJ."

He stood and took in the collection of men in the room. His own guards stood ready at the door.

"Were you able to find our communicators?"

"No, sir. I know they are in a room, but which one we were unable to find." He turned to Reena.

"Reena, you must take me to the room."

She shook her head in fear.

SJ was loosing patience. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Quantos is out of it. Dr. Kirk gave him a sedative that will keep him sleeping for a long time. Take me to our gear."

Spock walked up to him and said, "Ensign, step aside, please."

"Sir, she knows what room."

He nodded and spoke quietly to Reena. "As you can see, no one can harm you now. If you would please show us to our communicators, we will inform our ship and have us returned."

She looked at his pointed eyes and ears, "You are a Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"Vulcan's do not lie."

"That is true."

"Follow me."

" SJ, stay here with the rest. Cpl Jackson come with me."

"Father, take my shirt," he removed his blue uniform shirt and handed it to him.

Reena took them through a variety of hall ways and into a room. It was a small storage area and she gave them their equipment.

They returned to the Captain who was still unconscious. Cpl Meacham and Jackson stood ready at the door.

Spock tried to reach the Enterprise but they were too deep in the ground. He and Cpl. Jackson ran to the surface of the cave. The hot, humid heat was smothering after being in the cooler caves. But to Spock it felt good.

"Mr. Spock to the Enterprise."

"Ensign Chekov, here. It sure is good to hear from you."

"Yes, Mr. Chekov. Will you please send down three more security guards along with Dr. McCoy, at these coordinates. The Captain is injured and we need assistance."

"Right away, Commander."

"Spock out."

Within minutes three of the biggest security guards on board and an angry Dr. McCoy beamed to the surface.

"Good grief, Spock, we've been trying to find you for hours and you said the Captain is injured?"

"Try to contain yourself, Dr. McCoy. The Captain is this way. Follow me gentlemen."

McCoy and the three guards followed them deep into the cave. When they arrived in the room McCoy went to the Captain.

"Joanna what happened?"

"Quantos, the tall man on the floor there, tortured the Captain until he was unconscious. It's a long story Dad, but we need to get him aboard. Mr. Spock needs attention, too."

Spock had sat down on a rock near the door. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. McCoy stood up and walked over to him.

"Spock, where are you injured?"

"I assure you Doctor that the Captain is in need of your witch-doctoring more so than I."

"Spock, don't be so stubborn. Where are you hurt?"

Spock turned his back to McCoy and he lifted his shirt. His wounds were beginning to bleed through the wrap.

"Let's get you to the Enterprise. It's filthy down here."

Spock stood slowly but fell back onto his rock. SJ took him by the arm.

SJ said, "Before we go Reena, is this your whole group?"

She nodded an affirmative.

SJ said, "Sir, is it okay if I take over from here?"

Spock nodded.

"Guards put all of these people in the brig, but put Miss Reena under house arrest in a room aboard the Enterprise. We will conduct an investigation once we return."

The guards dragged the drugged bodies of Quantos and his crew outside to be beamed aboard. The Captain, Spock and the two doctors went up first.

SJ remained behind to follow up with the prisoners. Once on board, he walked with one of the guards to a room for Reena.

"Miss Reena, I must apologize if I have hurt you. I was afraid for my Captain and crew."

"You are the one they call, SJ?"

"Yes."

"I am well."

"You will have to stay here, but I'm sure you will be comfortable. I will send a female crewman to show you where things are. There will be a guard outside your room. I must insist that you stay here, but be aware you are safe."

She nodded.

He left and went to sick bay to check on his father and the Captain.

The doctors were cleaning their wounds and SJ remained out in the hall. Christine had left the room to dispose of the dirty dressings. SJ followed her into the next room.

"Is Father doing okay?"

Christine faced him and said, "Yes, SJ, he said to tell you to go to the bridge and give your report to Mr. Chekov."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ sent a female yeoman to Reena's quarters and went to the bridge to report to Ensign Chekov.

Chekov grinned when he came out of the lift. "Ensign Spock, you look vell. Report, please."

"Yes, sir."

SJ stood and gave a brief report of all that had happened. Lt. Sulu and Lt. Commander Scott stood off to the side and listened. Lt. Uhura looked on with pride as Chekov stood as the future Captain listened to the report. She always felt he was captain material.

"Very vell, Ensign, I am sorry ve vere unable to offer assistance. ve tried many vays to reach you, but the Captain had given me orders not to beam anyone else down. I am glad that you are vell."

"Thank you, may I be dismissed?"

"Yes, go ahead."

SJ jumped into the turbo lift to sick bay. When he entered he heard Dr. McCoy shouting orders left and right. Something had gone wrong, or perhaps he was just lecturing his Father and the Captain.

Both officers were face down on their bio-beds. Each of their backs were wrapped in protective gauze. The Captain had a small grin on his face when SJ entered.

"Dr. McCoy is everything under control here?"

"Under control? I can not get it through your Father's thick skull, nor the Captains that whenever I let them go on a landing party without me , they end up in trouble. I knew I should have insisted on going along."

"Dr. McCoy, just how would our predicament have turned out any different if you were there?" Spock said from his bed.

"Oh hog wash. Both of you close your mouth and your eyes and get some rest. And Spock don't tell me you're quite well and wish to go to your cabin, it isn't going to work this time."

"I would like to recuperate in my room where there is not so much emotion and stress on my nerves."

"Spock, go to sleep," McCoy answered and left the room.

Joanna tried not to laugh as her father left the room. She walked over to the Captain and looked down on him. "Dads, do you need more pain killer?"

"No, Joanna. I'm glad you were okay down there. Spock told me a little of what had happened while I was out. I just need to sleep. Tell Lucas not to bother coming down here, I'm pretty tired."

"It's too late, Dads, he's right here." She stepped aside and Lucas leaned down and grinned at him.

"Hi, Dad."

Kirk smiled and said, "Your blue eyes are full of mischief. What are you up to?"

"Not a thing, Dad, oh wait let's see the Captain and First Officer are laid out in sick bay, what could possibly happen? I have to go now, Dad. I feel like my dancing shoes need to be polished."

"Lucas, I'm still in command."

"No, sir I don't think so. According to regulations if the Captain and First Officer are to be detained in sick bay the next officer in the chain of command must take over as Captain."

"Well, that's not you," he mumbled on his pillow.

"I know, sir, but Mr. Scott loves a good party. I wonder if Lt. Uhura could whip up some decorations, maybe some spiked punch and some special treats? I'll let you know how it goes, Dad. I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Lucas, get back here," the Captain could hear him laughing as he left the room. The Captain started to cough.

"Sir, try to rest now," Joanna said to him trying not to laugh.

"I'll get even with that son of mine."

"I'll be sure to give him a fair warning. Goodnight, Dads."

"G'night, Jo," he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Joanna went to Mr. Spock. "Can I help you get more comfortable, Commander?"

Spock raised his eyebrow and said, "Only if you'll go over your father's head and release me."

She laughed and said, "Not a chance in the world. Are you chilled, sir?"

"Yes, I am."

She put on a warmer blanket and turned up the heat on the bio-bed. "Sleep well, sir."

"Thank you, Doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy went to rest in his quarters. His patients were asleep and Ana took a break in the observation deck. She prepared her tea and laid back in a recliner. She closed her eyes going over the day and evening. It could have been worse, but it still shook her to her bones. She didn't feel her eyes slowly close and she drifted off to sleep.

"No," she yelled, "it's not coming, no." There were hands holding her down, and she fought like a mother protecting her baby, "Get away."

"Ana!"

She opened her eyes to see her father in-law holding her arms. He sat on the side of her recliner. "Are you awake?"

Ana put her hands to her face and looked at the time, "Oh my gosh, I didn't know I fell asleep. Are you alright, Father? The Captain?" she tried to jump up but Spock held her down.

"Ana, take a minute to wake up. The Captain is sleeping."

"Sir, I'd like to place myself on report. I should never have fallen asleep while on watch." She sat as stiffly as she could in a recliner.

"Duly noted, Doctor." Spock stood up and held out his hand to assist Ana to stand.

"Sir, I am so embarrassed. Come back to your room, it's past time to change the dressing."

"Christine has already attended to that. She brought me a bowl of soup and I am quite well. Perhaps you should wake the Captain, though."

She mumbled, "Dr. McCoy will have my hide and rightly so." She hurried to the Captain's side and checked the monitor.

She gathered all the medicine and wraps she would need and gently woke the Captain.

"Sir, it's time to change the dressing. Captain?"

Kirk mumbled as he awoke. "Doctor, what time is it?"

"It's 0200 hours, sir. Can you sit up and put your feet over the other side of the bed?"

Kirk sat up and stretched but pulled his arms down in pain. "Won't do that again for a while."

She smiled and said, "I'll give you something for the pain. This may sting a little as I pull off the dressing."

"Captain, you can lay down, now, and I'll run the skin healer over your back."

The Captain laid down on his stomach and winced as he felt the healer adhere new skin to his back.

"It looks good, Captain. Tomorrow you should be out of here and resting in your own bed."

"I'd like that."

Ana kept recording information on the Captain and Mr. Spock.

"You two should try and get more rest."

"Yes, Doctor," Kirk smiled.

She lowered the lights and went to her desk to finish her report to Dr. McCoy and placed herself on the disciplinary action list. The rest of the night all she could think of was what if one of the officers needed her help and she was sound asleep. Her fear of Dr. McCoy reached almost the same height as the shame she felt for herself.

At 0600 hours Dr. McCoy began doing rounds and checked up on his two commanders and friends.

"You two are looking well this morning. Spock I can release you and Jim you'll be spending the day here. We'll see about tomorrow."

"Doctor, may I have a minute of your time? In private."

"Sure, Spock, follow me," he glanced at the Captain and he raised his shoulders in question.

"Doctor, do not be alarmed, but during the night I found Ana asleep in the observation deck. It was not intentional for I have spoken with her many times during the night shifts and she is always quite alert. I believe she has already put herself on report. I would like you to consider just giving her a warning this time. It has been a stressful few days and she is quite agitated with herself."

"Spock, I glanced at her report this morning already, but I haven't had a chance to speak with her. I'm glad you caught me because she described the situation as almost life threatening. Thanks, Spock."

Dr. McCoy located Dr. Anastasia and brought her to his office. He crossed his arms and quietly said, "Doctor, we all reach a point where our bodies betray us and shut down. Falling asleep on duty is wrong but not unheard of. I have done it myself many times. There was no harm done to our patients and I'm sure you've beat yourself up enough since this morning. I am deleting this report and giving you a warning. Now go to your quarters and get some rest."

Ana sighed in relief, "I am sincerely sorry, Dr. McCoy."

"I know dear, now get out and get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guards finished interrogating the other prisoners. Captain Kirk met with Mr. Spock in his office.

"I've contacted Starfleet and they are sending a transfer ship to meet us at Starbase 8. How long do you calculate it will take us to arrive there?"

"Only four days and six point two hours, Sir."

"Quantos took advantage of the last remaining people of his planet, didn't he? The Federation will decide what to do and I'm glad to be done with are you healing my friend?"

"It is most fortuitous that we have the skin healing drugs that Dr. McCoy used or we would have deep remaining scars."

Kirk chuckled, "I can't believe you actually agree with Bones on his treatment."

"Jim, I would hope that you will spare me the anguish by not mentioning that to him."

Kirk just continued to chuckle.

Spock got up to leave and said, "Sir, I think Ensign Chekov should receive a commendation for 'keeping a level head', I believe is your saying."

"I've already prepared the report."

Spock nodded and left for the bridge.

Training new officers took time and experience. Sometimes being thrown into the fire is the best teacher. Kirk was proud of his crew and knew there would be many more instances for training. The Captain prepared the proper invoices to promote Ensign Chekov to Lieutenant. He earned it and he was ready.


End file.
